Victor Kohl
Victor Kohl, formerly of House Reticulum, also formerly of the UPC. is a current member of A.C.R.E. He was formerly the Director of Auxiliary Caving and Resource Extraction, but stresses of the job and the influence of some UPC philosophers including Karl Engels and E.B Banarjee led to a brief departure from A.C.R.E., followed by a return in a smaller capacity. He suffers from MES, with a very small ability for telekinesis. Traits and Appearance Kohl often dresses in the same blue suit, whether at a fancy gathering, a board meeting, or in an industrial mining facility. The only difference in his suit is his tie, which he has a large collection of. Many who know Kohl see him as having three faces. There is the face given to the Board and others in the bourgeoisie, which is one of efficiency, though not unfriendly. There is the one given to nobles, which is quietly reserved and relatively awkward, but still able to speak his mind. And then there is one to those below him, which is one of cool indifference and harsh expectations. Early Life Victor Kohl was as Haruto Koho into House Reticulum on Aomori. It is known that his father was a duellist and was insistent on Kohl becoming a duellist, where he wanted to become a crafter. Life under his father meant he never received proper treatment for MES. This led to falling out, and eventually drove him to leaving. As he was from a minor family, he is not very often recognised, especially leaving a good 30 years ago. Biography In his tenure as a Director at A.C.R.E. he originally served as a relatively minor Director, mainly communication with Eridanus and Reticulum, and using some of his learned crafting skills to make some designs. However, he eventually gained his current role. He still kept his line open with Reticulum, but his increased workload meant he couldn't work with Eridanus as closely. In his role as Director of Auxiliary Caving and Resource Extraction, he travelled extensively and often had to make difficult decisions - he also often laments having to talk with the foremen of mines. In his role as a Reticulum-A.C.R.E. diplomat, he worked closely with Iona Kazz - he came to be a close friend, and helped the formation of the Reticulum LEARN deal. In 2300, he left A.C.R.E. and became a member of the UPC. This was after an altercation with Director Yuri Zamoyski which resulted in Kohl losing his eye. After A.C.R.E. was deemed traitors by Crux and they moved into open rebellion, Kohl rejoined A.C.R.E. in an advisory capacity. However, Kohl's return to A.C.R.E. put him in a stifled position. Irritated by his lack of impact, he pushed back against the board, and become noticed by the powers that be. After being spooked by the calling card for Director Thorez, in charge of the Department for Alleviating the Cost of Redundant Employees, Kohl fled Demnoph. Finding himself on Aomori, he had a falling out with old friend Iona Kazz, before being kidnapped and murdered on the orders of Seth Harvey. He put up a fight before his death, but when he realised how outnumbered he was, went willingly to the After. Education and Stats Kohl was tutored by his father as he grew up, in the art of duelling. He much preferred crafting, however, and received this unofficial training from his uncle on his mother's side. Much of his other skills have been gained from hands on experience - apart from his MES, which was treated and initially trained at the Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members